Do Not Remind Me Please
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Daniel has always believed that when you are a family is supposed to protect each other, at any cost. After he gets hurt fowling that rule the team has to come terms with it. And mainly why he would know how to.
1. ut superbos ultor

**This is going to be a short little serious. The simple summary is that Daniel gets hurt while protecting his team members. Once they get him back to the castle he had a long recovery time. During this period he interacts with each member and they all learn something about him that they never knew. And will never forget.**

 **In this series, I want to have alien language be an actual language. Greek is Arusian and Latin is whatever Langue the Drules speak. Have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **ut superbos ultor**

It was a simple mission, at least it was supposed to be. That idea ended when they all got captured.

Vince slowly opened his eyes, the corners of his vision blurred. He was in a room, that much he could tell.

'Come on Vince, pull it together. Think about the numbers. Numbers help. How about a head count, counting involves numbers. 3 cadets, 0 pilots, 7 Drule commanders, 1 evil scientist, 1 self-absorbed prince... Ok, numbers you have failed me.'

The three of them were bound to the wall by their hands and ankles. Their bounds were glowing purple and supply cold. He tried to summon energy but I did work.

"Quod non es ulta peccatum enim sunt gubernatores tui!" Daniel yelled a little rattled. The Prince ignored him at first, passing off what he said as mumbles of a child.

Daniel gritted his teeth and said it louder and full of determination. "Quod non es ulta peccatum enim sunt gubernatores tui!" This got everyone's attention. Larmenia started yelling, telling him to take it back, though I had no idea what he was saying.

Lotor walked up and grabbed Daniels face bringing it to his own. "Theirs five of them, you would take it for all five?" He sounded in aw, and oddly enough it sounded like a ting of respect as hidden in his words.

"You heard me, I will take it for all of them." Daniels deadly serious expression scared me a little. he had never been this serious before. Ever.

"Bring the pilots in, they need to see what hero boy is going to do. " Lotor commanded the soldiers, as they did what they were told. Lotor walked over to Daniel. he had a different set of bindings in his hands. He placed them around his feet and hands. Releasing him from the wall, only the throw him in the center of the room.

The piolets were forced into the room and bound to the similar contraptions on the walls as I and Larmenia were.

"Daniel, whats going on." A panicked Lanced asked the Cadet bound sitting in the middle of the room.

Daniel raised his head and looked Lance and Keith in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said sadly like he had messed up. He hadn't messed up.

Lotor walked up to face the pilots. "The brave Cadet took ut superbos ultor for you." HE began to walk out of the doors but stopped in front of one of the soldiers. "Have fun." Then walked out of the door.

With that, the soldier he was addressing smiled a sickening smile and walked over to Daniel.

He glares up at the towering Drule. "Do your worse."

"Don't worry cub, I plan too." With that, the soldier started to beat Daniel.

I had lost track of blows Danial had taken near the 17 hit. Sounds of a first meeting his body rang through the prison, along with the protests of the pilots.

Larmenia was causing out everyone in the large cell, minus the member of Volton.

Pidge Closed his eyes, wincing at every noise of pain Daniel made.

Hunk had several Soldier holding him to the wall, afraid of the bonds holding him would break.

Keith, Lance, and Allura were trying as hard as they could to break free but to only fail every time.

I, I guest looked blankly at my best friend as he goes beaten for a reason that was unclear to me. A ball of anger and frustration building in me for being so damn useless. That ball of anger finally exploded. All of the energy that he could have produced was released in one burst. It was enough to depower all of the bonds holding everyone in the room. Hunk plowed threw the Drules holding him down. The other pilots ran to help him, I went towards the one who was hurting Daniel.

"You're going to pay for that." A voice does not belong to be escaped my lips. I raised a hand sparking with energy and placed it on the soldier. He surged with energy, not taking my hand off until I heard Keith's voice.

"Vince, he's down, take your hand off. We need to get Daniel out of here." I took me and off of the soldier. He dropped to the ground, I looked horrified at what I had down. Then I remembered what he did to Daniel.

"We need to go." I obeyed and ran with the members of my team. Lance was carrying Daniel bridal style. Wisping apologizes to him every time he would groan in discomfort.

We finally made it to the hanger that they were the captured lions in. Everyone went to their respected Lions. Red took off first, getting Daniel back to Arus as quickly as he could. The rest of the LIons fowled, guest not as fast as Red. I didn't make it to the Co-pilots seat. I curled up in on of the corners of the ships, trying to have the sounds of machinery calm me down. It didn't work.

 **This is going to be the only chapter with any Action or violence. The rest is just going to be Angst and Family.**

 **Nyx**


	2. Συγνώμη

**Chapter 2**

 **Hunk**

 **Συγνώμη**

Hunk stood monitoring the vitals of the small broken boy who laid in the sheets of the bed below him. It had been 72 hours sene the… incident. Daniel had only woken up a few timed enough for him to drink something a turned so they change his bandages and then he would fall back into unconsciousness.

"That was risky and brave," he started to talk to the unconscious cadet. "You scared all of us, don't ever do that again young mister." He smiled down at the boy.

"Sorry," a weak voice spoke up. I looked down in shock, he hadn't talked yet.

"Daniel are you awake?" I sat on the side of the bed. They moved him to one of the guest rooms so Vince wouldn't have to sleep over his best friend. The room was dark so he could tell if the voice really came from Daniel or if the guest started hearing me.

He had almost convinced himself so when he heard it again. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry." The voice sounded so vulnerable he thought that it hadn't belonged to Daniel.

"Daniel?" he asked again just to make sure.

"Yeah." He smiled to himself.

"How are you feeling?" He waited for a response which was slow coming.

"Is everyone ok." His voice was raspy. Hunk was in amazement. A boy that was laying broken and beaten in a bad, was asking if other people were alright.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He saw a small smile spread on the cadets face. "Why did you do it? Larmenia told us that you took the punishment for all of us." There was a moment of silence.

"Better you guys than me, I mean I'm guest some punk kid that got lucky. You guys are heroes." His sentence ended with a small coupling spit. The words he said shocked Hunk.

"you're a hero too, to everyone Arus and in the Universe. Hell everyone in this castle holds you as a hero." He tried to laugh but only ended up grunting in pain. Hunk wasn't sure what to do.

"Thanks but, your guest saying that to make me feel better." He curled up in the blankets like he was guest trying to hide. I grabbed the boy in my arms, making sure not to hold him.

"Your right, you did just get lucky, we weren't expecting on getting you too. But every day I'm reminded how damn lucky we are that we did get you. And I could never imagine not having you as a part of this team." I felt and heard the boy start to cry. Wanting to make Hunk cry to. "Never think your not a hero, because you have always been and always will be."

I stayed with the boy until he was sound asleep again. Then I walked out of the room and into the corridor. I stood there for a couple moments think about the conversation I had just had. Remembering how Daniel thought he was nothing. Though he wasn't the hero he was.

I was pulled from my thoughts. "Hunk, you ok?" It was Vince, I looked to the concern Cadet.

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied. He wasn't having it.

"Are you sure, is Daniel ok?" I looked to the closed door like he could see through it. Could he?

"He woke up for a little bit and started talking, he's asleep again now." That was the truth, guest not all of it.

"He started talking that's great… Is he ok, like, mentally." I really wanted to tell the pilots what he had said before we told Vince and Larmenia.

"Not sure hard to tell." He seemed pleased with the answer. "Are you ok?" I looked surprised.

"Yeah I didn't get hurt during a-" I cut him off.

"I don't mean physically, you were really mad and we used a lot of energy, and afterward you didn't talk a lot. So, are you ok?" He looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, I guest scared my self, I thought my energy could only effect machinery. I never imagined that I could do that to a person."

I squeezed his shoulder. "You'll figure it out, you always do." I smiled at him and started walking towards the control room. I had to tell the other pilots what Daniel and Vince had said.


	3. Παρακαλώ μην με θυμίζετε

**Sorry, this took so long to get published, my life has been, let's say it simply, a Wreck. But that isn't really an excuse, so let's guest it on with the story, shall we.**

 **P.S. If theirs a specific character that you want Daniel the interact with first I have not real number order for that and I'm open to suggestions. Except for Keith, I'm saving him for last. (Insert Minical Laughter Here) And I'm not sure if I want to do Vince and Larmena Separate or together, if you have a preference please comment it. Also, I forgot to do this beforehand, I Don't own anything. If I did I would do some weird shit. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

Lance

"That is when I found myself surrounded by the enemies, not a single hope for backup, all I had was a blaster. Guess what I did?" I looked down at Daniel as he strained a smile.

"What'd you do?" I smirked, hoping this was getting him in a better mood.

"I. Kick. There. Asses. Like the Boss I am." He laughed a little and went back to his water. I studied him for a second, wondering if there was anything I could do to make him more comfortable.

He simply shook his head at this. "I'm fine, I promise." Now I was shaking my head.

"You have a concussion, 9 broken ribs, and multiple bruised bones and regular bruising. You. Are. Not. Fine." I looked down adverting my eyes. I tried my best to not let him do that.

He continued to shake me off. "I'm right, and you know it, you don't need to feel bad about what happened." At that, he cracked. Tears started to run down his cheeks as his shoulders began to slowly shake. I pulled him into a light hug not wanting to hurt the already broken boy.

"What?" He didn't respond. I pulled out of the hug, gripped his shoulders holding him up to look right at me. "What?" I asked in a softer voice. Still nothing. "I'm not giving you a choice cadet."

That got him to finally talk. "Not say that, don't remind me, please." I looked at him in shock.

"Remind you of what?" My concern growing for what I had down.

"I didn't charge my Volcom and you almost died, you almost died because of me. Not remind me of how I almost killed you!" His voice was the loudest that it had been since we got him home. It took me a second to put the pieces of what he was talking about together. Crydor.

I pulled him back into a hug, this time a little harder. "That wasn't your fault, I made that choice, just as you did. I don't know about you but I wouldn't change my actions for the world." I had already lost someone by not making that choice, I sure as hell wasn't going the lose you.

The boy tried to protest in my arms, but I would always shh him. Finally, he calmed down and his breathing evened out. Lying him back on the bed sure he had finally fallen asleep, I smiled a little as I pulled the blanket over him.

"You know what kid if you weren't hell-bent on piloting Black I think you would make a good red pilot." I smiled. Knowing that I meant every word of what I had said.


	4. Δεν μπορώ να σε αντιμετωπίσω

**Vince**

I stood outside the door not quiet sure if I wanted to open it or not. It had been almost a week since the whole Daniel thing happened, and I hadn't accuracy gone intent see him at all. Frankly, I wasn't sure I could.

"You know" I voice behind me brought me out of my thoughts startling my a little bit. I turned to see Larmenia. "You should guest go in, I'm not sure why you haven't down it yet." I sighed closing my eyes.

When I opened them again Larmenia left, leaving me with that thought. She had been right like she always is, it had almost been a week and I hadn't seen my best friend. I missed him, but I also was scared to face him. I had stood there helpless as they beat him. And than I killed the man who had down it, I wasn't sure how to live with the thought of that.

I shook my head, this was ridiculous, I was going to go in there and check up on him, that simple. In theory at least, I continued to stare at the the pad that opened the doors, not able to bring my self to open it.

I reached out and pressed the button, the door started to open and I resisted the urge to run away. But I stayed there, as soon as the door opened I looked inside before stepping in. Most of the lights were off, accept the light glow of the monitors.

I looked them over, everything sceemed right, than I turned my attention to my bestfriend. Currentaly sleeping on the bed infront of me. I galnced arounf to room and found a chair n the other side of the bed, I walked over and sat in it. Making sure to be quiet, not wanteding to wake Danile, I curled my knees to my chest.

Resting mt chin on my knees a closed my eyes, I had convinced myself, what could go wrong in a couple of minutes. I breathed for a minute as a drifted off to sleep.

Daniel

I opened up my eyes, wanting to close them again as the light of the monsters hit me. I cringed a little as I blinked the splashes out of my eyes. I looked around the room for a moment and saw the outline of a person curled up in the chair that sat beside my bed.

As my vision cleared out I realised that that person was Vince. I was so happy I could've jumped out and hugged him. I began to sit up a little but that remembered the broken ribs, fun. I fell back on my bed groaning as pain shot from my rib cage, How many did they say that I broke again?

I placed my attention back to Vince, I hadn't seen him, and the Piolets hadn't said much. I visually once him over, not seeing any physical injuries that might have ben caused as result of the, what, week. God, it had been almost a week. Damn.

I subresed the eurage of calling out his name to wake him up, I was board here, and I could use some of my best friends. I thought it noticing how peaceful he looked surled up in the chair, I smiled and curled up into my blinket.

When I did so a thought can to my head. Everyone how had come into here had asked me the same thing, how I know that I was able to take punishment. The truth is, I wasn't sure I could tell them. It had been about five years sence I had been there, and I didn't under any cerstanss want to talk about it, I didn't feel like awsering there questions.

Once Vince and I got our minds connected, I was praying that he wouldn't find out. But now, maybe he might be the right person to tell. Might.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't find I way to wake him with out screaming and getting the other Pilots in here. I looked down at my chest, the patches that connected to the heart monitor. I signed and pulled it off.

Vince emetialy woke up and was leaning over me in a matter of seconds. He started to go hysterical wich I really couldn't blame him. I placed the patch back on the sound of the flatline seisted and was replaced with the steay beating of my heart.

"Daniel!" He grabbed my shoulders and I cringed under the pressure for a second. I looked into his eyes and realised that pulling the cord off might not have been the best corse of actions. Vince didn't finish his sentence, instead of buried his face right under my collarbone.

I could feel the shacks of his body and the warm wet tears as the dripped onto my shoulder. His placement really hurt, I had a huge bruise there, but I wasn't sure that I could tell him to get off of me.

"Hey Vince, I'm sorry, I just needed you to wake up and you were too far away to shake." I hugged back with the arm that wasn't in a cast

He shook his head not wanting to hear my words, instead he spoke his own words. He sat up still crying and sat on the edge of my bed. "Daniel...I...I Killed a person… I Killed...Killed...A Person...A Living Being…" I cut him off with a little bit of a sad smile, now I was sure I had to tell him.

I looked up into his eyes and said the truth flatly.

"I have killed a person too,"


	5. Συγχώρεση Είναι ένα πράγμα όταν το δίνε

Daniel

Vince's face turned from guilt to confusion, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could the door was shoved open and worried Lance ran in and looked me over. I and Vince looked at the concern Pilot before he grabbed me and check my pulse, even thought I was clearly breathing.

"Daniel!" He screamed at me, more fear than anger, "Are you Ok?! What Happened?! WHY THE HELL DID YOUR HEART STOP!?" I could see small tears tugging at the ends of his eyes. I signed, than let out a small laugh. Dot because him screaming and worrying and freaking out was funny.

But the fact that he knew about my monitor and not the other Pilots meant that he must have had my vitals attached to his volt-com. And the only thought that came from that is Mother Lance™. Armed with a red apron and juice boxes. Then I looked into his eyes and saw how actually terrified he was.

"Lance I'm sorry, I tried to sit up and the patch moved. I didn't mean to scare you two. Really I am sorry." I averted my eyes from there's, not realising that they cared this much.

"It's ok, but you are ok. Really?" I smiled on how much his voice had changed. I nodded a little to show that I understood what he meant.

"Ok." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Vince, if anything else happened while you are here call me." He pointed to his volt-com saying how the communication system worked.

"Sure thing." The teen replayed and lance exited the room.

Vince's head turned head head and his attention from were the pilot existed, to me. He looked me over for a second and than sat back in the chair, he slouched back for a little. I shrieked into myself a little. "Daniel," He shook his head, but not in a disappointed way. "You are not allowed to drop a bombshell like that and than not tell me what you mean."

I signed as I attempted to sit up if I was going to tell him about me, I was not going to do it laying back looking weak. "Well." I supported my back on the backboard of the bed. "It started when I was 5.

I went on to tell him the story of where I come from really. " When I was about 8 I was living on earth, I am human. My parents were working on the new design of fighter jets for the alliance. So the Drule army targeted them, knowing that if they could force them to make them ships they could gain a foothold in the war.

They came and took all of us to planet doom, I was separated from my parents. Seeing that i had no in the lab I was taken to a gladiator arena. I stayed there, fighting smaller opponents, little fights to get the crowd warmed up. But when I was 10 they wanted me to fight something bigger, a drule commander that I had pissed off.

They gave me a gun, figured that way it would take a little longer. I didn't want to do it, but he was going to kill me and so I shot him. And I haven't gotten his face out of my mind." I finished and looked down, not sure how my friend would respond to the words that I have said.

Silence fell on the room for a minute, leaving the both of us wondering what to do.

"That is not Murder, and even if it was, he probably deserved it." I looked up at Vince and he continued. "It was self defence, one of you was going to die, and I am so happy it wasn't you. And if he was publicly going to kill a child, he was not a nice person, and the world has enough horrible people, getting rid of one is not the worst thing."

"Well, by your logic, you were only defending yourself and your friends, killing is never the option, and I will have to live with the way I killed that commander, but you shouldn't have to live with what you did." He smiled at me that leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Thank you, but get some rest." He helped me lay back down with little pain. "Goodnight Daniel"

"Good night Vince."

 **Sorry, this is short, I don't have a lot of time but I want to publish something. Sorry. See you guys next time!**


End file.
